


2/13/2021 - Self-Indulging Lust

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [13]
Category: Mixels (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Bedsheets, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fondling, Interspecies Relationship(s), Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nudity, Orgasm, Peeping, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, hero x villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: Day 13 of Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection: Cragsters Cipher is spying on Josie masturbating under a sheet while thinking about him.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105964
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	2/13/2021 - Self-Indulging Lust

Josie can't stop thinking about Cragsters Cipher. She had remembered having sex with him and she expected to hate it, but instead, she enjoyed it. Even though they are enemies, she enjoyed every moment of that experience with him. So she decided to pleasure herself, imagining that she's having sex with Cragsters Cipher. She took off her clothes, including her bow, her amulet and her glasses. Unknown to her, Cragsters Cipher, who is invisible, was spying on her, watching her undress herself as he smiled lustfully. He knew that Josie was thinking about him and plans on masturbating to him.

Then, Josie went to her bed and covered her entire naked body with a white bed sheet. She felt very comfortable as the silky white fabric of the sheet covered her entire nude figure. The sheet covered her face. The sheet covered her breasts. The sheet covered her hips, The sheet covered her crotch. Cragsters Cipher smiled as he watched his arch-enemy's naked figure draped under the sheet and waited for her to fondle herself.

  
  


Josie sighed as she imagined herself Cragsters Cipher touching her boobs and slamming his dick into her pussy. As soon as she succumbed to the urge, she took one hand and started squeezing one of her boobs and the other went between her legs and right at her crotch, stroking her vulva and clitoris and fingering her pussy.

"Ooooooooooh, Cipher..." she moaned, muffledly. "Oooooooooooooooooh, Ciiiiiipheeeeeeer..."

Josie was shamelessly touching herself as she kept thinking thinking about having sex with her arch-enemy, Cragsters Cipher. Her erotic moans were muffled by the silky white fabric that shrouded her naked, lewd body. Her face imprinted a lustful smile on the same silk as she feels like a slutty sheet ghost. Cragsters Cipher kept watching her masturbate to him in sexual desire.

_ "So," _ he said.  _ "If she wants to masturbate to me, maybe I'll do the same to her." _

The undead god unzips his pants, grabs his dick and starts to masturbate, watching the sheet-covered Josie fondle herself. As Josie kept masturbating to her arch-enemy fondling her, she was moaning loudly as she brought herself to climax again and again and again, even though the material was pressed against her face and muffling her. Cragsters Cipher kept rubbing his dick while he was watching her right before he sighed in pleasure, aroused by her beautiful, lewd, sheet-covered body and her muffled, erotic moaning.

_ "Yeah, that's right," _ he said in an erotic tone.  _ "You're a bad girl, aren't ya. Oooooooooooooh... Keep doing it while I watch." _

The sheet-covered Josie kept shamelessly masturbating as her muffled moans and orgasms kept going on and on. With her entire naked body draped in the white sheet, the way she's touching her breasts and pussy underneath and her lustful moans of pleasure, Josie looks and sounds like a beautiful and erotic sheet ghost who is fondling herself and she enjoys looking and sounding like that with all her heart. If anybody, including Cragsters Cipher, who is still masturbating to her, could see her face right now, her eyes would be rolling backwards, her tongue would be sticking out and her face would be slightly reddened with deep blushes on her cheeks.


End file.
